


Double Date

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi
Summary: Scott & Mitch have their boys over for dinner.





	Double Date

**(HELLO!! It's been a while, I know! I'm sorry! But here we are with another installment to Scott & Mitch's Wicked Encounters!! Please enjoy!)**

"Dinner was amazing, Mitchy!" Scott praises as he rubs his full belly with a satisfied sigh. "But, I don't believe for a second that you made any of this yourself." He teases.

"Shut it, blondie. I cook." Mitch scolds before turning his attention to his boyfriend. "I'll make a hot little housewife. Won't I, baby?" He drops a kiss on Beau's cheek as he walks past, hands full of stacked plates.

"You sure will. I'll help with that." Beau says, rising and collecting the remaining dishes from the table.

"Kiss ass." Scott mumbles loudly enough for Beau to hear.

"Jealous." He shoots back, sticking his tongue out as he follows Mitch into the kitchen.

Scott scoffs as he reaches over to his left. "Hardly." He says as he takes Marks hand into his, planting a kiss on his knuckle.

Mark smiles fondly at Scott, pulling his hand back with a shy blush. "Stop giving them a hard time, babe." He chides gently. "They are adorable."

"Quit talking about me. Let's start the movie." Mitch jokes leading everyone into the entertainment area.

Mitch dims the lights and presses play and the introduction to Deadpool begins. He rests comfortably tucked into Beaus side, while Scott and Mark settle on the opposite side of the couch.

They sit in silence except for a few lewd remarks about Ryan Reynold's physique and what they'd let him do to them given the opportunity.

As time progresses, everyone eventually shift positions, Mitch finds himself with his legs draped over Beau's lap and his head propped up on a pillow that lays near Scott's thigh. When Mark isn't watching Scott runs gentle fingers through Mitch's hair while his other hand remains intertwined with Mark's.

Mitch loses interest about half way through the movie and lets his eyes wander. He looks over at Beau who watches with bright eyes as the red antihero flips through the air. He glances over, and briefly watches Mark who is also watching with intense interest, chuckling quietly when he hears a silly joke or innuendo.

Mitch turns his attention to Scott, and is a surprised to see blue eyes already staring back at him. Mitch playfully squints his eyes up at him in the dark and mouths "What?" up to him.

Scott rolls his eyes and moves his hand down to give Mitch a playful pinch to his nipple. Mitch flinches and turns his attention back to Beau but even the sudden movement doesn't distract him as he continues to stare at the television. Mitch looks over at Mark, who is now slowly sliding from the couch, onto the soft carpet beneath him to move a little closer to the screen.

Mitch bites his lip as a wicked idea sneaks into his head. He subtly turns his body so that he is facing the screen and readjusts his legs in Beau's lap. His brings his left arm up and under his pillow and snuggles into it. After a minute he slowly brings up his right to join his other hand. Instead of stopping once its situated, he softly walks his fingers up Scott's thigh. He pauses, holding in a giggle when he hears Scott gasp, the muscles in his thigh tighten beneath him. He waits until he feels Scott relax again before he places a firm hand against the front of Scott's jeans.

Mitch slowly turns his head to watch Scott's reaction as he gradually applies more pressure to Scott's groin. Mitch smiles triumphantly when he sees Scott's lip trapped tightly between his teeth as he attempts to retain his composure. He can feel Scott hardening beneath his hand as he continues to grope and tease Scott gently and quietly.

He watches as Scott's mouth goes slack and his eyes drift shut then suddenly snap back open. Scott's head turns left and then right to make sure they aren't being watched. Mitch gets bolder when he realizes that a small explosion could occur and Mark and Beau wouldn't bat an eye.

Mitch lifts his finger to his lips, motioning for Scott to remain quiet, then gently uses his other hand to unbutton and unzip Scott's jeans. He slowly threads his hand into the hole of Scott's boxers and takes him into his grasp.

He gives a small tug before deciding that the motion isn't quite as subtle as he'd hoped. Instead, he uses the tips of his fingers to lightly run them along the length of Scott's cock, enjoying the sounds of Scott's slightly labored breathing as he makes his way from his pelvis to the very tip.

Mitch feels one of Scott's hands weave into his hair again and tighten every so often when his hand comes up towards the tip of his cock. He uses one finger and circles it around the crown, smirking when he feels moisture begin to dribble out onto his fingers.

Mitch pulls his hand back out and boldly brings his fingers to his lips, soundlessly sucking them into his mouth to clean them off. A moment later, his head is unceremoniously being lifted from Scott's lap, Scott taking the pillow with him. "Hey!" Mitch whines as his head plops down onto the couch.

Scott quickly makes his way towards the hallway, mumbling about seriously needing to use the bathroom, before abandoning the pillow and tossing it back towards Mitch where it lands on his head. Mitch smirks to himself, enjoying how crazy he's made Scott in such a short time. His thoughts are interrupted when Scott yells from the bathroom.

"Hey Mitchy! Where are your hand towels?!" He shouts.

Mitch looks towards Beau confused, since it was one of the few tasks he asked of him.

"I put them out. The green ones right?" Beau assures him, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"They're in there Scotty, they're green!" Mitch shouts back from his spot on the couch.

"Not in here! I'll just use these nice..." Scott trails off.

"Don't you dare!" Mitch says as he springs from the couch.

"Want me to get it, babe?" Beau asks, his eyes glancing over to Mitch for a half second before returning to the movie.

Mitch shakes his head, leans over and pecks Beau's cheek. "No, I've got it." He says.

Mitch makes his way down the hallway towards the master bathroom. As he passes the laundry closet he is startled when a hand reaches out and yanks him inside. His back is pushed roughly against the wood slatted door. His eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, where he makes eye contact with Scott. Even in the dark, he can see that his bright blue eyes are blown wide. He wastes no time capturing Mitch's lips with his own.

Mitch gasps into Scott's mouth before he half heartedly pushes at his shoulders. "What are you doing? Mark and Beau are just outside!" he whispers harshly.

Scott scoffs at Mitch's hypocrisy. He dips his head, burying it into Mitch's skin as he begins to nibble along the column of his neck. "Are you kidding me? That didn't stop you from practically jerking me off right in front of them a minute ago." Scott says in between gentle bites.

Mitch pulls Scott's body closer. "Yea, but I had a pillow to cover you." He giggles.

Scott growls, taking Mitch's hips into his grasp and pulling him roughly against him, grinding against him. He continues to kiss and lick at the warm skin beneath him, making Mitch whimper softly when Scott hits a particularly sensitive spot. Scott pulls at Mitch's jeans, yanking at the button but stops when Mitch's hand covers his own. "You started this Mitchy, I think it's only fair that you finish it."

Mitch pulls Scott's face towards him with his free hand, nipping at his chin. "Fine, want me to blow you in here, like some cheap hooker?" Mitch replies in a haughty tone.

"Of course not, babe." Scott replies with a shake of his head. He pulls Mitch's earlobe between his teeth, giving another quick nip before continuing. "You can blow me or I can fuck you. I'll let you choose. But I'm not paying you, silly."

Mitch shoves Scott playfully and yanks at his pants, pushing them down until he frees one leg, his briefs following closely behind. He lifts his shirt and hooks it around his neck, refusing to remove it completely.

Scott locates a small bottle of lube and a condom that Mitch has stashed away in the closet. Scott quickly wraps himself and preps Mitch with minimal complaints that Scott is taking too long.

Scott silences Mitch by kissing him roughly and lifts him up by the backs of his knees. He leans Mitch gently against the washing machine behind them.

Mitch quickly wraps his legs around Scott's waist, whimpering when Scott doesn't waste any time and gently presses into him.

Mitch weaves one hand into Scott's hair while the other grasps onto his shoulder, his heels digging into Scott's ass, pulling him closer.

Scott moans into Mitch's ear when he can't go any deeper. "Fuck, you're so tight." Scott stills his hips, attempting to settle his racing heart.

Mitch has other ideas as he begins to whine and rock his hips, urging Scott to move. "Please, fuck me."

"Quiet, do you want to get caught?" Scott scolds as he slowly starts to thrust into Mitch.

"Then fuck me!" Mitch whispers harshly as he sinks his teeth into Scott's shoulder.

Scott moans as the dull pain shoots through his arm. He adjusts his grasp on Mitch, his arms wrapping around him tight and pulling him closer, their chests pressing together as Scott speeds up the movement of his hips.

Mitch's lets his head fall back, his mouth dropping open as he tries to suck in a breath between Scott's blissful assault. "Yes, please, fuck, harder." He pants in between thrusts.

Scott reaches between them and grasps Mitch in his hand, as he works Mitch quickly. "Come on babe, I'm not going to last long. Too much teasing."

Mitch huffs out a laugh then focuses on Scott's large hand on him. Mitch captures Scott's lips in a filthy kiss, moaning softly into his mouth every time he grazes that wonderful bundle of nerves that has Mitch seeing stars.

Mitch feels the familiar tingle in his belly and has to fight to keep his moans to a minimum as his orgasm builds. "Daddy, please don't stop, I'm so close."

Scott continues to work his hand over Mitch. His moans rise to an octave just below a whistle and suddenly Mitch's body goes taught in Scott's arms, his come splashes over Scott's fist, onto his stomach. Mitch bites hard into his hand to keep from screaming as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him.

Mitch clings to Scott as he searches for his own release. Scott thrusts hard a few more times before his orgasm peaks. His eyes squeeze shut and he grits his teeth as he rides it out. He plants wet kisses to Mitch's face and neck as his thrusts become more shallow and eventually his hips still.

Mitch pulls Scott into another kiss as they try to catch their breath. Mitch untangles himself from Scott's grasp. They laugh quietly as they clean themselves up with one of Mitch's good hand towels.

Mitch motions for Scott to exit first, then waits a minute before following. He very slowly makes his way back down the hallway, to avoid raising suspicion. His worry vanishes when he sees that the movie is still playing, although it's on the final scene.

Scott is crouched down over Marks sleeping form, nudging him gently to rouse him from his sleep. He looks over to the couch, he sees Beau sprawled out, snoring softly.

Mitch quickly motions for Scott to stop what he is doing. Scott gives him a questioning look, Mitch points to the couch, silently instructing Scott to sit. Mitch quietly tiptoes over to the couch and digs the remote from under Beau's sleeping form. He presses the Back button several times, rewinding the movie a few scenes.

Mitch turns back to Scott with a smug smile and a curtsy then takes a seat in front of the couch, away from Scott.

Scott rolls his eyes at the evil genius idea. He leans over and gently tugs Mitch's head back, stealing one more kiss before he settles back into the couch to watch the remainder of the movie.


End file.
